The Lighthouse Effect
by messofgorgeouschaos21
Summary: She had no idea what was happening but felt like a child again, immersed in a world of magic where explanations were not needed, and often times not wanted, but the awe of the thing was enough. Story of a trainer finding her place in Sunyshore, and maybe helping a gym leader find his calling again as well.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Author's** **note:** I reworked this chapter a little bit- I felt it was too predictable, and just that I could do better. The plot is changing slightly, but will hopefully keep it's integrity. Enjoy and please review!

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

The alarm clock jostled Angela out of her deep sleep, too early as always. Groaning she reached out to find it, scrambling around with her right hand, eyes still closed. After struggling for several minutes she peeled open an eyelid to try and find why she was missing it, to see her clock floating two feet above her side table.

"Sheba! Either stop levitating the alarm or turn it off for me. It's too damn early for this." she grumbled.

There was a slight cackle as the alarm clock rattled back onto the dresser while the noise simultaneously stopped, and her Mismagius, Sheba, appeared in front of her. Her trainer was notorious for being in a sour mood in the morning, so the ghost type merely winked before swirling her cloak and disappearing again.

Angela sat up, stretching her long arms above her head, before bringing them back down and running them through the tangles that always managed to appear in her dark chocolate brown hair. It was very fine, just a lot of it, super straight, and it reached down to the middle of her back. She brushed her side bangs to the left side of her face, then rubbed the leftover makeup out of her blue-green eyes before glancing around the room at her other pokemon.

Glancing around her room, it seemed the only member of her party left was her Luxray, Thor. He was curled up at the foot of her bed, still soundly sleeping. Angela double-checked the floor in front of her to make sure she wasn't stepping on any paws or tails, then pushed back the covers and swung her feet to the floor. Padding over to the closet, she looked around her small but cozy room.

The walls were a pale green color, with a window covered in cloth-like creamy gold blinds. To the left was a small hammock filled with green and gold colored pillows and blankets that she liked to lounge in, or sometimes her Pokemon would sleep there at night. Her bed was pushed into the right corner with similar bedding, a small twin that fit her (and the various Pokemon) just right. Her side table was a small pale birch wood stand with two shelves, covered with various odds and ends: her PokeGear, alarm clock, magazines and books, and her PokeBall belt. The opposite wall had various shelves, made of the same wood as her side table, with pictures, trophies, badges, and memorabilia from her journeys. All of the shelves had several yards of christmas lights winding their way in and out, making a pretty sight when it was dark, providing back lighting to all of her memories. Facing the door, her small closet was to the left, opposite the bed. The front of it was covered by wispy creamy golden curtains, to allow her easy access, and also providing room to yet more pillows and blankets, spilling out onto the room floor, for her Pokemon to sleep on.

Angela stood contemplating her wardrobe in the same white tank top and blue-and-pink polka dot shorts she had slept in. _I wonder what the day will bring?_ she mused to herself, as the adventure ahead of her would inevitably decide her wardrobe.

Trading her white tank for a thinner teal one, Angela then grabbed her favorite black t-shirt. It was almost big enough to pass as a dress, coming down to just below her waist in the front, then coming a few inches further down in the back. Made of an airy chiffon-esque fabric, it was just light enough that the constant sunlight here in Sunyshore wouldn't make her sweat. She paired it with some light-wash, rolled up denim shorts, and some studded boots. Walking back to her side table Angela threw on her PokeGear and grabbed her belt of PokeBalls, placing them around her waist, just under the shirt's hemline. Her PokeGear was a light sea foam green with darker teal accents, completing her outfit. "Time to move out Thor," she told the Luxray before returning him to his PokeBall. She exited the room to find the remainder of her team so that they could go prowl the beach for something to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Beachtime

With her team safely riding in their PokeBalls, Angela made her way out the door down to the beach. It was midday so theoretically there should be trainers galore.

_Huh, go figure…_ she thought to herself. The beach was practically dead, with the exception of a couple local fishermen, but they wouldn't bother her for a battle unless they had a good haul or their lines were tangled. _Time for everyone to come out and play then,_ she smiled.

"Siren, to the waves!" Throwing her PokeBall high and long towards the water, a flash of light revealed her beautiful Milotic. With a cry, her Pokemon spun into the water, showing off in the bright sunlight. Her scales flashed, some a deep crimson red, others a royal azure blue, and creamy gold that sparkled with a sheen that always made Angela sigh inspite of herself. She never did the whole contest thing, but was half-tempted to tour with Siren.

"Alright, everyone else to the sand! Let's enjoy the beach while it's empty." Out came the rest of her team, quickly dispersing. Sheba went to go inspect the rocky outcropping lining the cove. Her Togekiss, Aurae, shot up like a rocket, crying her glee until she was only a faint white dot in the sky, easily mistaken for a cloud if not for her speed. Thor went to go find a spot to watch in the sand, while Orchid, her newly evolved Leafeon, abandoned him to go play in the shallow waves, yelling out at the others. Lastly, her beloved starter came to stand beside her.

"Good morning Brightflame. How are you doing boy?" Angela rubbed her Typhlosion's head as he gave her a silent roar. Every since he had been a Cyndaquil in Professor Elm's lab back in Johto, he'd never made a sound. Before reaching his final form, the Fire-type was often mistaken as weak because of the lack of noise. Yet upon evolution, he stood at a whooping 5'9", a mere two inches shorter than Angela herself. This factor often helped in intimidation, or in some cases, was so intriguing that trainers felt the need to prove themselves against the giant. Either way, Brightflame was the closest to her heart, and Angela could always rely on him.

_Might as well wait and see if anyone interesting comes by._ Angela made a pile in the sand out of her PokeGear, belt of now empty PokeBalls, and finally her top black shirt. Laying on Thor for a pillow, she glanced out at the water, smiling as she watched her Pokemon frolic in the waves.

**Author's note:** Sorry I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to introduce the rest of my team. And as for the names...

_Sheba_, the Mismagius. Named after the Arabic word for "ghost."  
_Thor,_ the Luxray. Named after the Norse god of thunder.  
_Siren_, the Milotic. Named after the beautiful mermaids who would lure sailors to their deaths.  
_Aurae,_ the Togekiss. Named after Greek nymphs of the wind and breezes.  
_Orchid,_ the Leafeon. Named after the delicate flower.  
_Brightflame,_ the Typhlosion. Named in an older, almost Middle Age style, for fire and purity.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Oh hello there

Just as she was getting ready to nod off, Angela could feel Thor begin to tense up underneath her head.

"What's wrong boy?" Sitting up, she began to look in the direction of her Luxray's gaze,finally noting what appeared to be someone running towards them, with a Pokemon at their side. _Hmm newcomers?_ Angela had been in Sunyshore for the last couple of months and felt as though she knew all the locals on site. As the trainer got closer she could see that it was a man, slightly taller than her, a light tan, and what appeared to be muddy blonde hair. It was hard to tell as he was dressed in black shorts with a pale blue zip-up hoodie, and a bright royal blue beanie on his head. _How is he not burning up in this heat? Must be some crazy athletic type,_ she thought to herself.

Angela stood herself up as he began to near the point of where she and her team occupied the beach. Upon standing the man started, as if seeing her for the first time, and the Pokemon at his side got on the defensive. It was a Jolteon, and the fact that it was unnerved when surrounded by six other strange Pokemon and their trainer told her a couple things. _Either that Jolteon is very powerful, or powerfully stupid,_ she thought with a smirk crossing her face. The man gave her another glance before looking down at his Pokemon, murmuring too softly for her to catch, but he appeared to be ready to run right by her without saying a word.

"Oh hello there. Nice Jolteon you have. How long have you two been partners?" she called out to him. The man started again, this time slowing to a jog, then a walk, before stopping completely. Angela walked forward so that she was now close enough to carry on polite conversation, though noted on her approach that her Luxray put itself between her and the strange couple.

"Easy Thor, it's alright," she told him quietly. Her other Pokemon were taking note, all posed and on alert, much like the stranger's Jolteon.

"Jolteon? Since I was a child," the man told her.

"Impressive. He must be pretty strong then. I only recently acquired my Orchid there," she nodded towards her Leafeon's general direction. Upon this attention Orchid leapt to her side and then began an inspection of the newcomer, who was cowed into a statuesque stance at the attention.

"Yeah you could say so." _Wow he sure is one for conversation_, Angela thought drily. She brought up a hand.

"And what about you? Are you pretty strong? Because I've been here for a couple months now and I've never seen you two around. I'm Angela by the way." At this comment the man grinned widely, like she was missing some joke, but took her hand all the same. His hand felt rough, and she could the calluses covering it. _Definitely a gym gorilla_, she confirmed.

"Name's Flint, and yeah you could say I don't get outside too much. I have a lot of maintenance to keep up with." That didn't surprise her as Sunyshore was prone to frequent black-outs thanks to the local gym leader.

"Let me guess, you work for the Electric-freak Volkner? I hear he's always moping around, complaining about the challengers and wasting city electricity." Apparently this Flint was a Volkner lover as the look on his face went from satisfaction, to sour.

"You could say something like that, I guess." His tone indicated she didn't push her luck any further.

"Orchid leave the poor kid alone! And Thor go somewhere else if you're going to get your hackles up, I don't want to be in the middle of a thunder storm," she said exasperated. The poor Jolteon was torn between growling at Thor, and making itself as small as possible, as Orchid continued to circle and inspect the newcomer.

"Well I need to get going. Gotta get back to the Electric-freak," Flint told her.

"I hope you don't take any offense by it," Angela rushed to tell him. "It's just I've been here a few months already and he never has the gym open or leaves it during the day to take challengers. And there's been at least 4 blackouts since I've gotten here. So you can't take my words too personally, at least not on your boss's behalf." She noticed his face take on a more serious look, almost as though he was trying to figure out what exactly she meant by that. Staring at him, Angela noticed that he had light brown, amber colored eyes.

"Hmm no I guess that is valid of you. I'll pass it along." There was that smirk again! _How infuriating_, she thought.

"Will you be here tomorrow? Maybe I'll run into you again," she asked.

"More than likely I'll run into you," he said with a smile in his voice, turning to walk backwards and leave her with a wink. "C'mon Jolteon, let's go." The two took off, picking up their steady run again as Angela watched their backs. Looking down at the two Pokemon besides her, she could feel the blush coloring her face and the giant grin that stretch across as well.

"Looks like Sunyshore just got a whole lot hotter gang."

**Author's note:** This one came to me suddenly. You like? I'm pretty excited with where it's going to go :) Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: PokeBall Seal Market

Flint had been right: he was the one to run into her. Angela decided to check out the PokeSeal market a couple days later, with Aurae resting on her head, and Orchid walking besides her. Her hair was down, except for her bangs, which she had braided, then pulled up to the side, keeping them out of her eyes. She was wearing a royal blue tank top, with silver studs embellishing a tribal pattern on the top. She also had black jeans and silver braided sandals. She wanted to find a seal that was almost like her Leafeon's delicate Petal Dance, and wasn't finding it at the current stall. Turning to leave Angela collided straight into another person, throwing her Togekiss off her head, and losing her footing. She would have fallen straight to the floor if the stranger hadn't grabbed her arm.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryIdidn'tsee—" she cut herself off suddenly as she found herself staring into bright amber eyes. "Flint!"

"Told you I'd run into you," he said with a smirk. Today he was dressed in a green striped t-shirt with long khaki shorts. His sneakers were yellow and green high tops, and at his side was a Luxray today. "I just didn't think I'd catch you so off guard."

Blushing, Angela quickly drew her arm back. She glanced back at him, noticing his ruffled muddy blonde hair that wasn't obscured by a hat today. Her Togekiss circled the man, scolding him for knocking her off her post.

"Aurae stop it. I-I'm sorry I ran into you Flint, I-I didn't even know that we were, I mean you were behind you, I mean me!" she struggled to regain her composure, much to his obvious pleasure. His welcoming smile grew to a smirk, and then a full-out grin covered his face. Angela knew the only way to get the focus off her was to turn to the one subject they could both agree on: Pokemon.

"Your Luxray is gorgeous. How long have you had him?" she asked him. _Apparently this isn't working either!_ Now Angela was really freaking out as Flint threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh dear me it's just not your day is it? I've had _her_ since I first visited Professor Rowan as a small child. She was a fierce little Shinx I caught right outside of town." Now his smile softened and was directed at the Pokemon nuzzling his leg.

"That's where I caught my Luxray too," she told him. "So what brings you to the Seal Marketplace?" she asked in a final last ditch attempt to get the focus off of her.

"Honestly? I didn't see you on the beach this morning so I was hoping I'd find you here." Flint told her, staring unabashedly into her eyes. Angela hadn't been expecting that at all, and found herself at a loss for words again. _He was looking, looking for… me?_

"Whu-whu-why, why were you looking for me?" she half-whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer. His eyes held no answers, only closed doors that had the lock thrown and bound, but a bright light spilled out from the hinges, showing a life and a passion that Angela only wanted to get to know better.

"You were honest. Most people lie to me, tell me what they think I want to hear. But you weren't afraid to speak your mind. So I was hoping you'd like to go for a walk on the beach? Maybe at night, up to the lighthouse so we can visit the Ampharos." Again, not what she was expecting, but she liked the answer all the same.

"That sounds just lovely to me," she said, returning his smile. "I'll meet you in front of the PokeCenter tonight." And leaving him with a taste of his own medicine from the other day on the beach, Angela gave him a wink before leaving in a whirl with her Leafeon at her side and Togekiss floating above her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lighthouse

She had a meeting with her team before leaving the house. Her hair now off to the side, with everything except her bangs braided into a side mermaid braid, with her bangs swept back to the side and held back gently with a bobby pin. She had on a bright orange, pink, white, and green floral cotton dress, with pink flip flops, and a dark faux leather jacket over top.

"Listen guys: I will take you with me, but you are all staying in your PokeBalls." Angela looked each of her Pokemon dead in the eyes to make sure the message struck home. "He is a friend, and since we're going to the lighthouse, I don't want any of you scaring the Ampharos. They have work to do and you are all tourist." _So help me Arceus I will put you all in the PC storage system if you don't behave tonight._

Now Angela was outside of the PokeCenter, looking at the faded white sign and up at the lighthouse not too far away. As she turned to face the front, she saw Flint walking towards her. He was dressed in black jeans, and a dark royal blue sweater, with a pale blue collared shirt underneath, and dark tan moccasins. _He cleans up_ _good,_ she thought hungrily. He raised a hand in acknowledgement, but as he got closer Angela noticed his eyes roaming her body as well, and it appeared that they liked what they saw. She also noted that he didn't have a Pokemon at his side, but his black belt had six Pokeballs hanging from his waist.

"Angela. Shall we?" His greeting was short enough, but Flint gestured to the lighthouse, implying for her to lead the way.

"We shall," she said with an evil grin snaking its way across her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. Looking back once, Angela noted with satisfaction that she had successfully embarrassed the man, who was looking over her head, trying to ignore the dark red blush that covered his face. _Yes_, she thought smugly, _revenge for this afternoon._

As they reached the lighthouse, Angela pulled up to a stop, unsure of whether or not she was allowed to just enter. "Don't worry," he told her softly, "I have everything all taken care of. No one will bother you while you're here." Now she could feel the color entering her face as she let him walk forward and now lead her into the building.

They entered into a room that had grayish walls that were cracking, with a magnificent red staircase spiraling up the middle. "Think you can make it all the way up?" he asked her. "It's a few flights high."

"How many is a few?" she asked warily.

"Oh only... 10 or so." Flint told her with a smirk. Angela could feel her mouth open. _10 or so?! I should have worn running shoes..._she thought cryptically. _How am I going to survi-_ "Eeep!" The most undignified sound came out of her mouth as she found herself thrown over Flint's broad shoulders. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Oh stop your squirming," he told her. "It'll be quicker this way and then you won't be tired at the top." She quieted at that, going still. She could feel all the muscles in his back and biceps, and how broad his shoulders were, and how strong his grip was around her waist. His breathing was even and smooth as he climbed step after step, flight after flight. Unsure of what to say to him in this awkward position, Angela stayed silent. After what seemed a lifetime he finally spoke: "We're almost there. You need to close your eyes to get the full experience."

"I've been at the top of the lighthouse before," she huffed.

"Yes but never at night," he told her. "It's completely transformed when the sun doesn't interfere." She consented, squeezing her eyes shut tight as he climbed the final few steps. Feeling Flint slowly lower her to the ground, she prepared to open her eyes when she felt warm hands cover her face. "Not just yet. Give me one more second." Sighing again, Angela secretly relished the feel of his hands on her face, imagining them moving to the side, cupping her head so gently before his lips landed on hers...

"Alright. Open." As his hands slipped away Angela almost forgot to open them, so immersed in her daydream. When she finally did, the gasp escaped her body before she could even think. In front of her was a huge glass window that curved around the whole round room. Looking straight ahead, there was nothing but the sea and the stars, both a dark black and navy. Still watching, a flash of light beamed over the water. Looking behind her quickly, there was one of the Ampharos. It shined like a beacon, the red bulb on its forehead as bright as the sun. "Don't look away, you're going to miss it," he told her. Quickly Angela turned back to her view of the sea, eagerly searching for something in the waters. That's when the beam of light from the Pokemon again swept the water, disappearing and leaving it darker than ever. Then, she saw it.

A thousand lights in the water seemed to glow like their starry counterparts in the sky. They glowed, flashing brighter and brighter, before dimming back down into nothing. By that time the Ampharo's beacon was making another lap, flashing upon the waves before leaving them inky black again. And there was the glow again, like a thousand lighters beneath the waves. She had no idea what was happening but Angela felt like a child again, immersed in a world of magic where explanations were not needed, and often times not wanted, but the awe of the thing was enough to fill you with an immense satisfaction that everything was right, everything would be alright, and that you were exactly where you were supposed to be in the world. Still, she turned to Flint, not saying a word, but the question obvious in her eyes.

"It's the Pokemon of the sea," he told her softly, coming to stand beside her, staring with the same child-like wonder, putting his left hand to rest on the glass. "This ocean is full of Chinchou and Lanturn. When the beacon from the lighthouse hits them, their orbs absorb the light and begin to glow brightly until small electric sparks come off. Then the light slowly fizzles out, like a flickering light bulb. It doesn't hurt the Pokemon and they seem to be attracted to light, even for part Water Pokemon. I discovered it when I was up here late one night," he told her. "I was so frustrated and felt like I had nothing left to work towards, especially not in this town. I was ready to leave and never come back, when out of the corner of my eye I saw this happening." Flint turned now, looking at her. "It was like when you meet your first Pokemon: you can't describe how you're feeling, not with words that would do it any justice, but it's comparable to the planets aligning, and you just get this sense of right and wonder. No one can touch you because you know you're invincible, as long as you're together."

Looking into his eyes, the door was now wide open for Angela. There was this light spilling out of him, almost like he was the lighthouse himself and he found her, lost at sea all this time, not knowing it until this moment that she needed finding. She grabbed his right hand and turned back to look at the sea. She felt him turning towards her, shaping his body to comfort and protect her's, and his head lightly rested on top of hers. Glancing up at Flint she knew this was the moment: that moment where you feel the attraction, when it will either make or break you. He looked back down at her with the same fire in his eyes, and then leaned down to gently plant a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and when he pulled away, she leaned into his chest, turning sideways only to keep glancing at the sea. He placed his arms around her, hugging her to him, keeping her safe, as the Ampharo's light continued to sweep the waves, finding the sea creatures just below the surface.

**Author's note:** Like it? Let me know! Please review and thanks again for reading!


End file.
